


Tell Me You Fucking Feel the Same

by Zizishipsgallavich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zizishipsgallavich/pseuds/Zizishipsgallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the assumption that after what happened in 306,it is Ian who was going to get married instead of Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Least He Tried,You Didn't.

Ian lit up a cigarette,leaning on the wall,"What?"He asked.

"Tell me that's just a lie,Ian,tell me you are not going to marry some random girl called Sara!"Mandy looked at her best friend desperately,hoping to hear the answer she want,that Ian was just kidding,he wasn't marrying anyone.

"It's not a lie,so why should I lie to you?"Ian said drily.

"Ian,please,I've already known what happened between you and Mickey,he told me everything!Ian,it's unfair to Mickey!You can't do this to him!"Mandy was almost in tears when she said this.

"Mickey?Thought we've ended up for months, now I moved on,that's it.I'm sure Mickey will be okay with me getting married.I gotta go,see you later,Mandy."Ian left the wall and walked away.  
"Ian!!!"Mandy tried to stop him from leaving,but Ian just ignored her calling his name.

He walked to the garage and fetched his car,which was sort of a wedding gift from his real father,Clayton.He kept driving aimlessly in the city ,until he could not bear the mood of anger and sorrow pressing his stomach anymore.He stopped the car by the road side and then he thrusted his fists against the steering wheel.

Mandy went back home,she saw Mickey sitting on the floor with a knife in his hand,surrounded by several bunches of empty beer cans.Mickey looked up when Mandy came in and then turned his eyes away and continued to stab those cans one by one.

"Get your ass up shithead!!!"Mandy took off her shoes and threw them at Mickey.

"Go to hell,bitch!I'm having fun with myself.So what?You got a problem with that?"Mickey was obviously drunk.

"It's true,your boyfriend is marrying someone,dork!You hear me?It's happening!So stop playing with your damn cans and do something to win him back!"Mandy yelled at him.

"I don't have any stupid boyfriend and whatever you are talking about, I don't give a shit !"Mickey crumpled up the can in his hand while saying this.

"Really,after telling me how much you two have been through,after I finally knew the relationship between you and Ian,you wanna pretend having amnesia with me?Just fucking face the truth,you still want to be with him!Look at you!You are totally a wreck now!Because you give a shit!You give a shit about him!You give a shit about his fucking marriage!"Mandy walked towards him,starting to pick up the empty cans from the floor.

Mandy cleaned up all the cans,and then,she took the knife from Mickey's hand.

"All right,all right,we did fucked dozens of times,but there was nothing more than fuck between me and fucking Gallagher,he's nothing but a warm mouth to me.Mind your own business,Mandy.You think you know very well about me?Trust me,you don't."Mickey standed up,turned around,walked into the bedroom,and slammed the door.

"Yes,you are right,guess what,I just realized I know nothing about you at all,cause I didn't know what a coward you are!Dad caught you,beat the shit out of both of you and found a Russian whore to ride you,but dad went back to jail a few days later,so why are you still scared?Why are you still hiding from him?He tried,but you didn't,asshole!He texted you,he called you,he asked me about you,but what did you do?Nothing!You did nothing!I understand why he decided to marry someone else,cause you made him think that you were over and there wouldn't be any chance of you making up with him anymore,but at least he tried!You fucking pussy,you should try!You should do something !"

Mickey sat at the edge of his bed,wiping his eyes,"Fuck!"He said to himself,"Fuck Gallagher,fuck the marriage shit,fuck the female creature that redhead is marrying,fuck Terry,fuck the fucked up life!"But from the bottom of his heart,he knew the truth,he knew Mandy was right,he knew he do give a shit about everything concerned with the redhead.Knowing that he's getting married,god,that really hurts!

Fuck it,fine,I'll find that assface and talk to him tomorrow.He thought to himself.

To be continued.


	2. Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why did you do this to me,Mickey?Why did you make me think that we have a chance to go back to old time?”

Finally getting the guts to dial the number wasn’t that easy for Mickey.He didn’t make it until finishing the seventh or eighth cigarette.

It seemed that nobody was picking up,”Won’t work,fucking knew it.”He said to himself.

The familiar voice came up when Mickey was about to hang up,that guy picked up just in time.

“Mi…Mickey?”He sounded astonished.

“It’s me.”Mickey said.

“Well……didn’t expect you to contact me.”

“Me neither,but I have to,we need to talk.”

“Yeah,I agree,we do need to talk…so what have you been up to lately?Is everything ok?”It seemed that Ian tried to create some topic,which made Mickey a bit out of patience.

“Hey,I’m not calling to spare my fucking time by chatting with you,douchebag.Meet you at the baseball field at twelve,if you fail to show up on time,I’m sure today will be the last day that you have the opportunity to see the sun rises from the horizon.”Mickey yelled at the phone.

“Baseball field?You mean the one where we bang last year?”Ian asked.

“What else can it be?”

“……I thought you would never talk to me again,Mickey…”Ian’s voice sounded like he was going to sob,and Mickey believed it was the illusion caused by the fucking signal.

“I don’t have time to listen to your bullshit on the phone,12 o’clock,the baseball field,that’s it ,I gotta go.”Mickey felt if he held on this phone call one more second,he would say something that would definitely make him regret.Could he cry on the phone like a pussy and beg Ian not to get married with someone else?Hard to say.

“Hey Mickey,wait!”Ian raised his voice,for fear that Mickey would hang up too soon.

“What?”

“I’m glad that you called.”

“Fuck you.”That’s what Mickey said before ending the phone call.

Maybe it’s not gonna be too bad,Mickey thought.He’s not married yet,maybe……but Mickey decided not to be too optimistic so early.

Mickey checked his phone to find out what time it was.It was only half past ten,so,90 minutes until he saw that prick’s face.He wasn’t sure what he was gonna say to that asswipe,but he just knew he needed to talk to that boy,he needed to see that face again,to hear that voice again,cause if he didn’t,that boy would marry somebody and he couldn’t let that happen,not a chance!

Mickey didn’t even realize that his feet had led him to the baseball field already.His words can lie,but his body always give him away,a part of his body——his feet,would always take him to places where his heart belong.

Mickey looked around,everything looked so familiar,it looked like everything just happened yesterday.The iron netting,the grass,the bleachers,the horizontal bar which he and Ian did pull-ups on,everything was right there.Maybe he should do some pull-ups again after Ian arrived.Maybe he should have grabbed a knife and some beer before he came here.Mickey thought.

Since it was still too early for Ian to come,Mickey did a set of pull-ups alone.”Fucking tough,huh?”He said to himself,that was what he said to Ian while watching him doing pull-ups that night.What happened next?Oh,right,Ian wanted to invite him to see a competition together but he said he had to get himself a job,and Ian suggested that they could work at Kash and Grab together,he thought that was a dumb idea,but he accepted it at last.And next?He called Ian firecrotch and asked him to fuck him again,is that right?Jeez,Mickey was surprised by himself.He remembered every single detail about that night,it was abnormal for a Milkovich to find anything unforgettable!Why the hell should his memory become so explicit when it comes to that redhair boy?

“Hey,could you borrow me a minute,please?”A girl’s voice came downstairs,Mickey jumped back to the ground.

"Who the hell are you?"Mickey looked this girl up and down.Thick brown hair down her back,big eyes, full lips,she was tan and absolutely hot ,she had a pair of prominent bosoms and long,straight legs.Therefore the conclusion was,she must be an annoying hotty.

"Oops,forgot to introduce myself at first.I'm Sara Peltz,and you must be one of the bad guy at this high school,right?"The girl quipped.

"Does that matter?"Mickey smirked.

"Not really."Sara shrugged,"No matter whether you are bad or not,you are invited to a wedding.Here.Tell you what,I almost invited everybody in this school ,so you don't want to miss it."Sara handed Mickey a nicely designed invitation.

"What the fuck is this?"Mickey groaned.

"An invitation to me and my fiance's wedding!Please do show up on that day and don't forget to wear your best suit!"Sara said,obviously rather excited about the forthcoming wedding.

”The wedding?"Mickey felt hard to breath hearing this word."Who's the guy?"

"Ian Gallagher!he studies in this school too!"

Mickey felt that his blood stopped flowing,"Gallagher?"He squeezed the last name through his throat.

"Yes,do you know him?"

Mickey wiped his eyebrows and looked away,"No......no......never heard of this man."He lied.

"Oh,you really should,you can't imagine how great he is!"Sara's face was lightened up when talking about her fiancé.

"You mean great in bed?"Mickey asked without thinking too much,which made Sara out of words because of shock.

"Uh......excuse me?"

"Sex?Fuck?"Mickey asked,without realizing it's an embarrassing question for girls.

"No,no no no,that's not what I mean.He is a gentleman and he wanted to treat me appropriately,he's different with those who jump on girls the first time they hang out with them."Sara explained.

"So you haven't had sex yet?"Mickey kept on questioning.

"A couple of times actually,but I am the one who suggested,he is such a nice guy that will agree with anything I asked for......"Sara was flushing.

Mickey felt his fists burning,he really wanted to punch Sara in the face,but he knew he couldn't,he didn't hit girls.

"How did you two start this relationship,was it your idea too?"Mickey asked.

"No,vise versa.His father introduced us to meet."

"Father?Frank?"Mickey raised his eyebrows.

"Who's Frank?He's father is called Clayton.Why do you think his father called Frank?You said you didn't know my fiancé."Sara looked suspicious.

"No,I don't know him,just my weird hobby,like naming people I've never met."Mickey made up an excuse.

"Ok,weird hobby,indeed.But guess what,he asked me to be his girlfriend the moment he saw me for the first time!"This must be the proudest thing that ever had happened for Sara.

Enough,it was enough.Mickey didn't think he could bear hearing one more word or staying at this place any longer.He walked away as quickly as he could and threw the invitation paper into a dumpster.

 

It was twelve o'clock.Ian showed up punctually.But Mickey was not there.

Maybe his watch stopped working,so he would be late for a few minutes,I would wait around.He thought to himself.

He opened his backpack,it was extremely heave becaouse of full of stuff,there are several books in it,and a knife ,bottles of beers.He bought the knife and beer from the nearest store on the road to the baseball field.He waited ,with a smile on his face,Mickey was coming,at least Ian thought he was.

But one hour has past,two hours have past,still no sign of Mickey.He tried to call his phone,but calls unanswered at first,and turned to voice mail later,and finally,power off.

Ian could’t figure out why,why didn’t he show up after calling him,after saying that they need to talk?They had never talked to each other since that horrible day,the day that Terry caught them together.Mickey had been avoiding him since that day,no matter how hard he tried to reconnect him,Mickey just never answered his home,never went out from his locked bedroom when he came to the Milkovich’s house.As times went by,he gruadually lost hope,he and Mickey were over,they were over for good.Maybe it was a mistake,maybe it was not right to fall in love with a person with the same gender.For the first time in his life,he felt guilty about being gay.What sense did it make if the person he had wanted to spend all his time with was no longer around?

Not long ago,his birth father’s wife passed away in a car accident,He called him,telling him that he was going through a hard time,and that he needed someone,Ian went to see him after a short hesitation.They became close after that.One day Ian told Clayton,”I lost someon too.”

“Someone you love?”Clayton asked.

Ian shaked his head,and then ,he turned the shake to a nod.

”What happened?Disaster?Illness?Accident?”

“No,not such things,just……not hanging out anymore……and never will.”Ian said.

“It must be hard for you,but you need to move on ,you know?”Clayton smiled a little.

Ian nodded.

So the next day Clayton brought one of his colleagues’ daughter home,Ian asked the girl to date with him instantly.I need to move on,I need to erase my memories about him by dating another person.He thought to himself.

It was Clayton who suggested that they should get married since they had been get along so well.Ian didn’t even bother to turn down the idea.Although every time he closed his eyes,the boy with black hair、green eyes and dirty words would come into his mind. 

But today,the boy with black hair called him,told him to meet him at the old dating place.He was thrilled,after months of cold war,finally,he let him hear his words again.He almost cried out on the phone because of excitement.

But……what now?

Why is Mickey absent?Is there anything happen to Mickey?Is Mickey all right?His mind was fulfilled buy panic and anxiety.Was that possible that Mickey is still in school?He should find out,he must find out.

“Where is Mickey Milkovich?”

“Have you seen Mickey Milkovich?”

“Do you know where Mickey Milkovich are?”

He asked every person he came across at school.But he got no answer.  
School was over,students left school within 15minutes.He found himself alone in the academic building,which was empty and quiet.He slidded off against the wall until he sat down on the ground.

“Why did you do this to me,Mickey?Why did you make me think that we have a chance to go back to old time?”  
It was getting dark,he finally decided to go home.There is a broom closet next to the doorway of the academic building.Ian heard there’s someone groaning in there as he was passing by.

He wouldn't rush into the room if he didn't hear the following conversation.

"Harder!Oh !Harder!Milkovich!"  
"Stop moaning like a cow!"

That voice was too familiar for him to not recognize at once.

He turned around and entered the broom closet.

"Get the fuck out of here,you son of a bitch!"A dumpy girl screamed to him.

"Wow,look who it is!The redhead bitch!"Mickey smirked,drunk and dishelvelled,his eyes were bloodshot.

"I can't believe you would do such things to me."Ian said,trembling.

"The same to you,pussy,having fun digging your fiancee's ass!"Mickey  
almost laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether it makes sense,but I hope it does.And it will end in a happy way,of course.


End file.
